The Pitfalls Of Decorations
by Corky Cat
Summary: 'Cause decorating a tree isn't always that easy...


A/N - Thanks to Sir Shirkin for pointing out the vast underlining...Here's a sorted out version...Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn it!" Was the first thing Ichigo heard as he walked through the dark mahogany front door, his hand still situated on the old brass door handle, when the loud shout echoed through the house. Muffled curses and the sound of plastic scrunching travelled towards Ichigo's ears, swiftly followed by a loud thump and another angry shout.

Smirking as he recognised the voice, Ichigo closed the door behind him, silently setting his old, battered rucksack on the dark blue carpet and carefully removed his heavy snow boots, still partially covered in snow from the long trek home. Shaking off the cold chill that seemed to have worked its way into his body, Ichigo shed his coat and scarf - shivering slightly at the instant temperature change and loss of warmth. Another curse escaped from behind the closed door of the living room, the possibilities that lay behind it endless. Internally laughing at what might lay in the next room, he slowly crept towards the living room, excited at what was waiting for him behind the closed entrance.

Reaching the door, he pressed his ear against the warm oak and listened intently for any give away of what was happening behind the solid, though not sound proof, barrier.

"Grrr! Stupid Ichigo and his stupid traditions. Fucking tree looks like it's mocking me. Stay up, fucking useless piece of plastic! Gahhhh!" Grimmjow's ultimately annoyed voice was instantly followed by a loud bang and the sounds struggling. Unable to rein in his curiosity, Ichigo moved his hand to the door handle and pushed it down as slowly as possible so as not to alert the occupants of the room. Pushing open the door as quietly he almost burst out laughing at the sight presented to him: Grimmjow, lying on the living room floor next to a rather large, pine green Christmas tree, tangled up in shimmering silver tinsel and wrapped in tiny clear fairy lights, glaring at the Christmas tree so hard it looked as if he was willing it to burst into flames at that very moment.

Noticing Grimmjow hadn't seen him yet, Ichigo broke the tense silence between the tree and Grimmjow. "You know that's not how you decorate a Christmas tree right?" His voice dripping with sarcasms as Grimmjow slowly turned his head to glare holes in Ichigo.

"And, don't you think I know berry head!" Grimmjow snapped at a now laughing Ichigo who still, Grimmjow thought bitterly, had yet to move his ass from the door and help untangle him "So, you gonna stand there laughing your ass off all day or are ya gonna come help me!"

Still clutching his sides from laughing and wiping tears away from the corners of his eyes, Ichigo began to walk over to a very disgruntled Grimmjow. "I'm sorry, it's just…How the hell did you mange this? I mean, come on, you're a grown man, how did the sparkly tinsel out do you?" Of course, thinking about Grimmjow battling the tinsel set him off and he was still laughing as he knelt next to Grimmjow and began to untangle the unhappy brute.

Deciding now was a good time as ever to mock him; Ichigo took the opportunity and grinned at his victim. Putting on a fake pout and cutesy voice, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek "Aww, poor kitty, did you get outwitted by the twinkling fairy lights?" Of course, this only served to outrage Grimmjow more, much to Ichigo's delight.

"NO! Your stupid fucking lights did not outwit me. They fell on me and the more I tried to get up, the more tangled I got!" Deciding to leave Grimmjow to seethe at not only his inability to move but at his teasing, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh more at the unhappy face Grimmjow was displaying in context with the sparkly tinsel and fairy lights. Wishing now more than ever that he had a camera and wondering is he could manage to plug the lights in without Grimmjow noticing…

Sensing it would be a little while longer before Ichigo managed to work himself out of his constant laughing fits and more on getting him out, Grimmjow decided to grumble to himself about the current unfairness of his position. Shifting, so one of the tiny lights wasn't digging into his back, he realised something that Ichigo had yet to notice - he couldn't just wiggle anymore, he could move. His anger had died down enough for him to formulate a quick plan to pay back his Strawberry for the laughing and constant jibes about his 'inability to fend off an inanimate object and utter fail at tree decorating'.

Smirking up at Ichigo, who was deep in concentration, and slowly moving himself into position, he waited til Ichigo had managed to free his arms of the tangles. "Okay Grimm, I've managed to get your arms out now so you should be able-" Grabbing a confused Ichigo roughly and rolling them over so Grimmjow was on top on him and Ichigo was unable to move.

Coming out of his daze, Ichigo question Grimmjow's actions. "Grimm, what the hell are you doing?" Bemused at Ichigo's annoyed and confused expression, he simply grinned at the younger - showing all teeth in the process. Bending down towards Ichigo's he captured him in passionate kiss, taking the chance to deepen it when Ichigo gasped at the sudden surprise. Eyes fluttering closed as electricity buzzed through his veins; Ichigo was completely unaware of Grimmjow's next move. Lightly plucking one end of the lights from Ichigo's grasp, he slowly took hold of Ichigo's wrists and brought them above his head, wrapping the fairy lights around them and successfully binding Ichigo in place.

Not breaking the kiss he began to tease Ichigo, a sneaky hand crawling up his shirt and traced his spine, sending shivers through Ichigo's body. Moving to attack his neck, Grimmjow nipped and sucked on Ichigo's pulse point eliciting a delicious moan from Ichigo. "Ahh Grimm" Ichigo panted, arching his back as more shivers raked his body causing Grimmjow to smirk against his neck. Grimmjow continued his ministrations, distracting Ichigo all the while working himself out of the remaining lights.

Finally pulling away from a now highly aroused and heated Ichigo, Grimmjow smiled down at him and began to get up. Attempting to get up with him, Ichigo realise that, not only his hands were bound but Grimmjow had managed to transfer the lights from him to Ichigo, wrapping him up tightly. "Grimm when did you…?" Ichigo threw a confused glance at Grimmjow, who by now was barking with laughter.

"I see why you were laughing now Ichi, You look fucking hilarious!" Still laughing he began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" Ichigo shouted, starting to panic and trying to wriggle out of the lights.

"Sure I can, watch." He smirked as he pulled open the living room door and sauntered into the hallway, shutting the door with a resounding slam.

"Grimmjow! Grimm!" Shouting at the door and hoping that Grimmjow was joking about leaving him here, he heard the door open again and sighed in relief. "Grimm, please get me out of these light."

"Don't get your hopes you Strawberry, I only forgot my wallet." He moved to kneel next to a still struggling Ichigo and whispered in his ear. "This is punishment for the kitty joke earlier and besides, I quiet like you tied up and at my mercy." Smiling evilly as Ichigo paled and blushed, he laughed at his shocked expression and walked back toward the door closing and heading out, leaving Ichigo blushing and tied up on the living room floor.

Finally, giving up his struggle with the lights and letting out a defeated sigh Ichigo rested his head against the cold floor; he knew he was in for a long wait…


End file.
